


Love Magic

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fox Armitage Hux, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Witch Kylo Ren, attempted human sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Hux has a crush on his roommate Kylo. He's going to tell him but as it turns out, Kylo has some secrets of his own.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Love Magic

Hux walked up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his roommate, Kylo Ren. He’d had a crush on the man since he first laid eyes on him and he’d decided that he was finally going to confess his feelings. He couldn’t take living with the man and watching him parade around half-naked. Either Kylo would return the feelings and things would work out, or things would get awkward and Hux would have to move out.

There was one other thing Hux needed to tell Kylo, but he was debating on whether to tell him before or after he told Kylo that he liked him. He thought that his secret about what he really was might make him more attractive. But he really didn’t know what Kylo liked, and he didn’t want Kylo to tell others his secret.

Thinking that he’d make up his mind when he spoke to Kylo, Hux walked into his apartment, making sure that his hat and coat were in place. As soon as he walked in all thoughts vanished from his head.

All the lights were off and there were candles on just about every surface. And that was what was relatively normal about the situation. The part that Hux couldn’t quite comprehend was the table in the living room, one Hux had never seen before. That alone wasn’t too strange, but Kylo wearing a long, black robe and holding a knife was very strange. And then there was the man tied on the table.

“Hux!” Kylo quickly hid his knife behind his back, but Hux had already seen it. And Hux had seen that Kylo looked like he’d been about to kill the man on the table, who Hux finally recognized as their neighbor across the hall.

“Is that Mitaka?”

“I didn’t think you’d be home!”

“What are you doing?”

“Uh. Freeing Mitaka from this table?” Kylo quickly pulled the knife back out and cut the ropes that held Mitaka down. He sat up and looked around.

“I thought we were going to -” Mitaka started to speak.

“That’s enough of that,” Kylo said loudly, cutting Mitaka off. “Guess you better get home!”

Hux watched as Kylo nearly pushed Mitaka out the door, ignoring Mitaka’s protests. As Kylo was busy doing that, Hux had a moment to look around the room and he couldn’t help but notice the strange symbols carved into the table. Apparently, Kylo had secrets of his own.

“You’re a witch,” Hux said once Kylo slammed the door in Mitaka’s face. It didn’t take him long to put the entire picture together. “You’re a witch and you were about to use our neighbor as a sacrifice!”

“We were just messing around,” Kylo mumbled. 

That would have been easy enough to believe, but Hux had met other witches before and knew enough about magic to know that it was real. Even if Kylo was truly messing around, he was messing with real magic.

“I don’t think you do a sacrifice when you’re just “messing around,” Kylo,” Hux said. He blew out one of the candles nearest to him and then a few more as he made his way over to the light switch. Once the light was on, the room looked a little more normal, but Hux continued to blow out the candles.

As he did so, he wasn’t paying much attention to where he was moving, only wanting the candles out as soon as possible. He had no idea if having them lit would cause any strange magical side effects. Hux knew of the existence of magic, but little else besides the fact that he didn’t like it.

“Hux? What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Hux asked, turning to face Kylo after he blew out the last candle.

“Under your coat.” Kylo took a step forward. “You have a tail.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Kylo reached towards Hux, and as he wasn’t close enough to reach him, Hux remained where he was. Physical reach apparently didn’t matter because it felt like a strong gust of wind blew over him, sending his hat flying from his head. Hux immediately reached his hands up to cover his ears, but it was too late.

“You’re a fox!”

“You’re a witch!”

Neither of them denied the accusations. Neither of them could. Hux had seen Kylo performing magic — or trying to — and Hux’s ears were on full display.

“So what do we do now?” Kylo asked.

“Go on about our lives?” Hux suggested as he took his coat off. There was no point hiding his tail anymore. “Unless you wanted to discuss your use of magic in our living room.”

“Not really.”

Hux went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. It was only then that he remembered that he’d planned on talking to Kylo. At least one of the things he wanted to talk about was out in the open, but he wasn’t so sure about the other. Knowing that Kylo was a witch, Hux wasn’t sure he wanted a relationship with him. He’d never trusted magic users.

But he couldn’t deny the fact that Kylo was unbelievably attractive and Hux still wanted to wrap his legs around him and kiss him and touch him. There wasn’t anything Hux didn’t want to do with Kylo. Even if he did use magic. Perhaps that meant he’d only be suitable for a fling, which was fine with Hux. He wasn’t really long-term relationship material anyway. At least his own secret was out — it would be nice not having to hide his ears and tail from Kylo any longer.

“So,” Hux said as he sat down on the couch next to Kylo in the suddenly normal looking living room. Hux knew he hadn’t been gone long enough for Kylo to have cleaned everything, so he’d clearly used magic. Kylo had even lost his robe and was now dressed in a shirt and jeans. “Why were you about to sacrifice Mitaka?”

“A spell,” Kylo mumbled.

“Yes, I gathered that much. What kind of spell requires a human sacrifice?”

“Just a… a spell.”

“Ah. If you won’t tell me, it must be embarrassing. So I’ll just have to assume that you have an absolutely miniscule dick and you were trying to use magic to enlarge it. Probably wouldn’t even be average.”

“It’s not small,” he muttered.

“Well, what else could be so embarrassing you won’t tell me?”

“Itwasalovespell,” Kylo said so fast that Hux could hardly make out the individual words. When he did, his heart fell. Of course he had his eye on someone else.

“Well you’re an idiot if you think you need a spell to get a boyfriend. Or girlfriend or whatever.” Hux knew that Kylo liked men, but he’d made a few comments that made Hux suspect that he liked other genders as well. He’d never asked.

“I definitely do,” Kylo said. “He’s too good for me.”

“So the spell was intended to do what? Lower his standards?”

Kylo laughed at that and Hux smiled. He liked the sound of Kylo’s laugh. “I don’t actually know what it does,” Kylo said. “But it’s supposed to bring love, so I thought I’d give it a try.”

“You were going to kill Mitaka and you didn’t even know what it’d do? You must really like this guy.” It was probably a good thing Hux hadn’t admitted to his feelings - Kylo heart was clearly set on someone else. One part of Hux wanted to find out who Kylo liked so he could sabotage the relationship before it began, but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Yeah,” Kylo said. “I haven’t stopped thinking about him since I first saw him. But I know it’s dumb. He’d never like me like that.”

“You are easy to not like,” Hux said. 

“Thanks.”

“I mean, you’re loud and you break stuff and you don’t understand the concept of personal space. But even when I first moved in and kinda hated you, you were at least nice to look at.”

“You think so?”

Hux just realized what he had said. There was no point taking it back, so he nodded. “Yeah. Look at you.” Hux gestured to Kylo’s body. “And you grew on me. I’m sure whoever you’re interested in would like you if they knew you.”

“But he’s got his life together and I’m such a disaster. And I learned he’s actually even cooler than I first thought. He’s definitely not going to like me.”

“Guess you won’t know unless you ask him,” Hux said, almost hoping that Kylo would get his heart broken so he could pick up the pieces. “Why not just go for it?”

Kylo was silent and Hux thought that was the end of the conversation. He finished his beer and put the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of him, wondering if he should get another. If Kylo had kept talking about the other man he was so interested in, Hux would need one, but Kylo didn’t seem interested in talking and Hux didn’t feel like getting up.

“Hey,” Kylo said after a few minutes. Hux looked over at him. “If I asked you out, what would you say?”

“Why do you care what I’d say?”

“Becauseyou’retheoneIlike,” Kylo mumbled quickly. Or at least that’s what Hux thought he heard but he must have misheard.

“Sorry,” Kylo said, standing up. “I’ll just go in my room and die now.”

“Wait,” Hux said, reaching out and grabbing his arm. He couldn’t even get his hand all the way around Kylo’s arm, but Kylo stopped anyway. “You were talking about _me_ just then? You like me?”

“Obviously. I won’t mention it again and you can move out if you want. I can cover rent by myself for a few months.”

“Kylo.” Hux felt his tail twitching with excitement and he was glad his secret was out because he couldn’t control it at the moment. “I’ve been attracted to you since I first saw you. I was planning on telling you tonight actually.”

“Wait. You like me? The spell did work!”

“You idiot! I just said I liked you for a long time!” Hux questioned his attraction to Kylo, just as he did anytime he said something stupid, but just like before, it changed nothing. Hux still wanted Kylo and now that he knew Kylo wanted the same thing, there was no reason not to make a move.

Hux pulled on Kylo’s arm, making him stumble. Once he was off balance, Hux yanked on him again and Kylo fell on top of him. Hux grinned, having imagined a similar scenario many times before. He hadn’t imagined Kylo looking scared and confused while sitting on his lap, so Hux pulled Kylo’s face forward, kissing him.

It was even better than Hux could have imagined. Kylo’s lips were warm and soft and he smelled amazing, almost like some kind of spice mixed with smoke. Hux couldn’t help but lick Kylo’s lips. Kylo opened his mouth, and Hux didn’t hesitate to lick inside Kylo’s mouth, needing to taste all of him.

Kylo let out a small moan and Hux nearly froze, as the realization that he was kissing Kylo finally dawned on him. And not only was he kissing Kylo, but Kylo liked him too. He’d only ever imagined Kylo hooking up with him out of a lack of a better partner, but having Kylo actually like him was so much better.

When Kylo finally pulled away, Hux leaned forward to give him another kiss because he couldn’t stand how attractive Kylo looked in that moment, lips wet and red, pupils wide. 

“Can I touch them?” Kylo asked, voice low.

“Touch what?”

“Your ears.”

Hux nodded and Kylo’s hand shot up to the top of Hux’s head and knowing how rough Kylo handled everything, he expected a bit of pain, but instead, Kylo very gently started to pet his ears.

“They’re so soft,” Kylo said. He moved so he was on his knees and then he kissed the top of Hux’s ears. He felt his ears twitching at the light touches, but he couldn’t complain. He’d never seen such a gentle side of Kylo, and he suddenly realized there were all kinds of things they might explore together.

The first thing Hux wanted to explore was right in front of his face. As Kylo continued to kiss and pet his ears, Hux put his hands on Kylo’s chest. Both of his hands were not large enough to cover the entire expanse, but he got a good grip and squeezed. Kylo leaned into the touch and Hux ran his hands up and down Kylo’s broad chest. 

“You’re huge,” Hux said. He’d seen that much, but feeling him was a completely different matter.

“That’s not the only huge thing about me,” Kylo said as he settled back down on Hux’s lap. He still had a hand on his ear, but the other was on Hux’s waist.

“Fuck,” Hux muttered. 

“If you want me to,” Kylo said with a grin.

“Yes,” Hux said immediately.

Kylo lifted his hand from Hux’s hip and held it up. Hux frowned, not sure what he was doing and then, a bottle of lube appeared in his hand.

“Fucking a witch might be useful.”

“Fucking? Or dating?”

“Dating,” Hux said without hesitation. He’d never wanted to truly date anyone before, but even with Kylo being a witch, Hux suddenly wanted nothing more than to be with him forever. Maybe the love spell had worked after all, but that was something to worry about later. “If you want anyway.”

“Yes,” Kylo said. “That’s exactly what I want. Just a cute little fox boyfriend.”

“Call me cute one more time and I’ll murder you in your sleep,” Hux growled.

“It’d be worth it,” Kylo said as he leaned forward to kiss Hux. “Because.” Kylo kissed him again, only pulling away slightly. 

“You.” Another kiss. “Are.” Another. “Adorable.”

Hux had no chance to respond, as Kylo gave him one last kiss, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, Kylo started to move them so that Hux was lying on the couch and Kylo was on top of him. Hux couldn’t even be mad at being called cute, because he was getting everything he wanted.

And if Kylo wanted to call him cute and adorable, Hux decided he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Battle_Walrus)!


End file.
